Nothing in This World is Eternal (English version)
by MeganeUke-san
Summary: Gray caught by "Eternal Chill" gives from his family. Years have passed since he escape from his house,wandering without destination.But then he meet someone who will change his life,A pink haired man with checkered scarf.. Warning ! Shounen-Ai / Bad Grammar / available in Indonesian language.


Winter... yes, the winter...

A man sit in the bench beside the Phoenix statue,symbol of power and might in the Fiore city.

No one know what he does right now,wearing thin clothes in the middle of frozen night.

He stare at the sky,No one know what does he see.

The sky is gloomy and only the snowflakes as far as the eyes see.

He lifted his hands, and try to feel the cold of those snowflakes.

Two people,man and woman are passing by in front of him, it's look like they are talking about that young man.

"Stt... Eve, do you see the people who sit beside that statue?"Say a moustache-man wearing monocle

"Absolutely my husband!, He is Gray,Gray Fullbuster who got caught by Eternal Chill curse right?"Say a woman who is the moustache-man's wife.

"Hiih... Becarefull Eve,They say that the curse is contagious one!"

"yes,let's get away from here!"

Gray does not listening to only stare both of them without pay attention to their convesation.

That couple affraid to look at Gray and left him immediately.

And again,every corner of Fiore city talk about A man who got caught by curse which he doesn't want.

And this is a night full of snow that He must pass himself... alone.

Or no,He is not alone,But with mockery and gossip of the people around him.

This long night still continued,with the Snowflakes fall down above Fiore City.

Shops and stall in the edge of the road already closed,one by one.

And the lamp posts which brighten the city park died out,one by one.

But Gray still sit idly there beside the Phoenix Statue,No one know what He think.

He is alone,sit idly,watching the sky...

Maybe he thinks about a place,somewhere...

At least he doesn't have to sit here forever...

At least he doesn't have to be alone in the middle of snowrain,which got heavier as the night get dark..

.

.

.

.

.

"OH SH*T !" a voice which stopped Gray from daydreaming..

"Hoy! Natsuu! lower your voice! it's already night!"Say a woman after the load voice heard,who is Lucy Heartfillia

"Look! look! I am hungry Lucy! And what we got here?"

"Enng... 2 breads,chocolate and strawberry flavor... right?"

"And that's the problem! these breads already cold,and no longer warm Lucy!" Say Natsu,the man who yell before.

" Oh my god Natsu! if you hungry,just eat this and don't complain..Plus You used my money right?"

"HUMPH! I will look the other bakery now!"

"And how about your money?"

"Eh ? You're right he he he,would you mind to lend me some money... again please?"say Natsu begging to Lucy.

"Enough enough! this.. 1000 jewels for you,and this is the LAAAAST!"

"Affirmitive princess Lucy Heartfillia! I will pay 2500 jewels next time!"

"..."Lucy have no word to say,She is give up facing this dumb.

While having a conversation,they are passing the Phoenix statue.

And That's when the first sight of Gray and Natsu meet.

Natsu scratching his head,sign he confused,while Lucy stand behind Natsu with her pale face.

The confused Natsu finnaly approach Gray,try to wipe all his confuseness..

"hey pal! it's already night now!"Say Natsu while he sits beside Gray.

"..."

"Hmm? Are you not chilled or cold here wearing this clothes?"Natsu continue his babble.

"No" Answer Gray shortly.

"What are you doin here?"

"I don't know"

"Ha ? Are you crazy ! # Are you homeless?"

"I have a house..."

"then wh..."Before Natsu finish his chatter,Gray cut her dialog.

"But I don't want to go back..."Answer Gray,While He looked away from Natsu,and continue watching the sky.

"Sst.. Natsu! Natsu! " Lucy Whispered from afar stand idly in front of them.

"Ha..?" Natsu confused

"Just come Here!"Lucy whispered again,but this time louder and more forcing than before.

"Okay Okay" Natsu stand up and quickly go to Lucy.

"Are you crazy Natsu?"Lucy Pull Natsu's Ear and start to whispering the words she wanted to say early.

"He is Gray! Gray Fullbuster!"Lucy continued her words

"G-Gray? Grayfullbuster?!"Natsu surprised untill he dropped palstic bag contain their breads.

"Yes stupid! Don't you know him? Daily Fiore newspaper already post his face right? that's why you must read newspaper and beside..."Lucy stopped say any words,because Natsu who Stand in front of her,sit beside Gray now.

"SUGOOOOOI so you're Gray? " Natsu suddenly enthusiac and his eyes turn sparkly.

"He...? Yes? Then why?"Gray who "enjoy" stare at the sky,surprised by Natsu.

"Are you the Ice Mage who got caught by Etern..."Again,Someone cut his time is Lucy.

Lucy quickly pull Natsu's white-checkered scarf,try to get away from warn Natsu not to say anything about curse to him,because it can hurt his feeling.

Lucy smile and bow toward Gray,sign she want permission to pull Natsu's scarf,but Natsu try to get away from Lucy's grip and going back to Gray.

"hey Gray!" Natsu greets Gray again

"What?" Answer Gray

"you aren't want to come back to home,Right?"

"yes,then why?"

"come on join us in fairy tail!"

"Fairy Tail?"

"Yes it's the place for us who do not have home,or the one who do not want to go back to home!"

"... Sorry,I can't" Gray refuse Natsu's offer

"But what will you do next,Gray? try to hold here all day? or maybe a week ? or forever?"

"..." Gray ,He have his own reason why he refuse Natsu's offer.

"Then.. let's join us to the Fairy Tail!"Natsu smile to the Gray and give his hand to shake hands.

Gray is fully 's not because He doesn't want to go to Fairy Tail,But there are something... something relate to lifes and curse that he suffered now.

With all of his consideration,Gray stand up doubtly,and accept Natsu's offer by shaking hands.

Natsu smile wider,and quickly pull Gray's hand and start walking toward Fairy Tail.

It's the first time Gray receive a kindness from orher people,He smile behind Natsu.

But suddenly... Gray screaming in pain,releasing his hand from Natsu's Grip and quickly touch her chest

"AAAGH!"Gray sreaming in pain,fall down in front of Lucy and Natsu

"G-Gray? why?" Natsu confused and try to help Gray to stand up,while Lucy was frightened.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Gray shout at Natsu

"Hey? what are you doing Gray?! I just want to help you!"

"In any condition.. dont touch me!...Please.."Suddenly,after Gray shout at Natsu,Gray beg to Natsu not to touch him.

To Be Continuee...


End file.
